Various prior art self-balancing devices are known. They include the Segway (disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,230, among others), the Hovertrax or hoverboard (disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,738,278), and the Solowheel (disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,807,250). These devices contribute to the art of fore-aft self-balancing vehicles and are hereby incorporated by reference.
A problem exists in providing suspension in these devices. Conventional suspension, for example, a typical automobile suspension system, involves a vertical shaft and a spring the biases against depression of the vertical shaft. There is a certain amount of horizontal displacement with this up-down movement of the vertical shaft and spring. This movement is inconsequential for the function of vertical suspension, but it is consequential with respect to shifting force and/or weight horizontally.
Since device driving and control in a self-balancing device depends on fore-aft weight distribution, subtle weight or force changes horizontally, i.e., fore-aft, will influence the control and driving of the vehicle.
Thus, a need exists to provide appropriate, effective and cost-efficient suspension in self-balancing vehicles.